Following You
by Yunshi Himura
Summary: Where ever Oishi go, Eiji will follow after him. When Eiji left, will Oishi follow him too?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Following You

**Author:** Yunshi Himura

**Pairings:** Oishi x Eiji

**Genre:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Length:** Oneshot [for the moment]

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, purely Konomi Takeshi. Just own the idea and plot.

**Summary:** Oishi is going to America. What about Eiji? Will he leave him alone, waiting?

* * *

Eiji sits with his legs hanging at the edge of the green container, waiting patiently for his partner to arrive. Oishi had called him last night to meet in the evening since both of them were busy with classes since early morning.

It has been five years since they graduated middle school and went separate ways. Oishi went to a medical school to pursue his studies in becoming a doctor, while Eiji went to Seishun Gakuen Senior High with Fuji. They were separated by miles distances, but they still keep in contact with each other, talking on the phone every day, exchanging emails and meet at least once a month. These routine goes on without fail for five years.

But lately, Oishi was busy with his studies and Eiji had a rough training in his stunt training centre. They rarely talk and the emails had shorten, and it was two months since he last saw the other. Eiji miss Oishi so much that he saw the other in his dream. He knows, no, he sure, he really really sure that Oishi miss him too.

That's why, he was so ecstatic when he got the call last night. He really miss the other. He can't wait to hug him, to hear his voice, to touch his face and to finally see Oishi after two long months.

Eiji giggled. He can't wait to see Oishi. He had rough days this week and Oishi's call was like a medicine to his soreness. His seniors had been hard on him and he really needs a shoulder to vent his frustration. And that shoulder was Oishi.

"Sorry, Eiji. Were you waiting long?" Oishi's voice called from below the container.

Eiji lowered his head, smiling his big and cheerful smile at the other. "Oishi..." he greets happily.

Smiling back at him, Oishi climb the container and take a seat beside the red head. Without wasting a second, Eiji jump on him and circled his arms around Oishi.

"Ei...Eiji..." Oishi manage to choke out.

He was used to it. Heck, he even prepared for Eiji to jump on him. But it still caught him surprise sometimes. Moreover they are on top of a container. It will be hard to control his balance. A little slip, they both will fall hard on the ground. Not like he's worried though. Since he won't let himself hurt by a mere hug and he definitely won't let Eiji hurt himself. And Oishi himself, believe in Eiji's acrobatic sense to save them both if such thing happen.

"I really miss you..." Eiji cried.

Oishi smiles as he raise his arms to grab Eiji's back. "I miss you too."

Eiji's body feels small in his arms, almost perfect to fills in the empty feeling in his heart. This is not the first time they hug each other. But every time they did, it never fails to warm him, never miss to make him feels butterfly in his stomach, never forgot to drum his heart heavily against his chest. And Oishi loves the feeling of Eiji's body against his.

Is it weird to feels like this? He had this funny feeling in his stomach since...well, he doesn't remember since when. But the feeling had been frequent in his chest since forever. As much as he doesn't understand the meaning behind this funny feeling, he doesn't want this feeling to disappear either.

Kikumaru Eiji had been his best friend, his partner, his life, his everything and hopefully, his forever. He doesn't want to lose the other. These five years distance had put him into a total mess. He had study to his last sweat. He had work hard to his last breath.

Hopefully, hopefully, it will all pay off to what he wish for.

Eiji was the first to loosen the hug, and Oishi already miss his warmth.

"How are you, Oishi?" Eiji asks.

"I'm fine." He smiles. "And you?"

"I'm fine nya!" the other replies enthusiastically, forgetting his tiredness and soreness at the class. See? It was just what he thought. Oishi was enough to ease his hard day.

"How was your study?" Oishi asks again. "Still had trouble with your senpai?"

Eiji turns around from Oishi, pouting. "They're demons I tell you. I was like their play things."

Oishi smiles at the rants. He knows it was hard for Eiji. The acrobat is a happy and energetic kid. A little bullying would never hurt him because Eiji usually would brush it off with his smiles. It was as if it's something fun or something they would play with each other. But for Eiji talking and complaining about the bullying every time they contact each other, it only means Eiji was reaching his limit.

_'__Don't worry, Eiji. I won't let them bully you anymore.'_ Oishi smiles warmly at the other, half listening to Eiji's whining.

The red head caught Oishi's smiles. "Nya, Oishi!" he shouts. "How could you smile? Is it so funny to see me so miserable?"

Oishi laugh, making the other boy pouts. "Sorry, Eiji." He healed a breath, looking up at the sky. "The weather nice today."

Eiji lift his head to look up too. "Nya? But the forecast said it would rain later,"

"It's okay, we will go somewhere else if it's start raining,"

"Can I get ice cream?" he asks with puppy eyes, hopefully.

Oishi laugh. "Sure, whatever Eiji wants."

"Yeay. Yeay." Eiji jumps, hands rising happily, completely distracted from his anger and his bullying story. He leans his body backward, supporting them with his hands. "I'm surprise the container is still here,"

"Yeah." Oishi nods, looking around the green container. "It was more than five years that they said this container will demolish,"

"I guess they won't anymore because this is our secret and special spot," Eiji says, smiling jokingly.

Oishi laugh. "That...might be true."

Eiji's laugh followed. The laughter the two best friends share filled in the evening air. The breeze blows softly against their cheeks. The air is so refreshing despite the buzzing hot summer. With Oishi beside him on top of their green container, for once, Eiji forgot about his seniors in stunt training centre. For once, Eiji doesn't mind the bullying anymore if it means he can be together with Oishi, like today. It feels like as if the two months absence never comes in between them.

Eiji still looks up at the clear blue sky, oblivious to Oishi's eyes on him. Oishi's eyes are warm and loving, watching his dear friend with full of love.

"Eiji..." he called, softly.

"Nya?" Eiji turns to look at him, smiling.

"I'm going to America," he says calmly.

"Nya?" Eiji tilted his head. "When?"

"In two weeks..."

"That soon?" Eiji turns around to a more comfortable position, facing Oishi. "Why all of a sudden?"

"I got an offer to continue my study to America."

Silence.

Eiji froze. He feels the container shake with the sudden lightening. His hands shaking, his body trembling and his eyes watering.

"Ei...Eiji..." Oishi jump in panic when he saw Eiji's glistening eyes.

"You're going to America? To study?" Eiji hiccups. "I thought...I thought it just for a short visit,"

"No, Eiji. I'm going for my studies. It was a great offer for me to turn it down."

Eiji feels his tears run slowly on his cheek and he brush them off angrily. "How...how long?"

No way. It can't be. It can't be. Even when they live in the same country and the same town, it was hard to meet Oishi. What would happen if they live in separated lands with seas between them? How often they can meet? Once a year? Twice a year? Or Eiji can't see Oishi at all not until the other finish his studies? How about phone calls? It would take a fortune to make phone calls from overseas. How about mails? With their busy schedules, it might turn down to only a line a mail. How about...

Eiji lowered his head, his tears fall down his cheeks and drop on top of the container, and he didn't bother to wipe them off this time.

"Ei...Eiji..." Oishi jump forward, grabbing Eiji's shoulders. "Eiji..."

Eiji lift his head, meeting Oishi's panic and concern's eyes. "How...how long?"

Oishi smiles. "How long is doesn't matter..."

Wa...What...? Doesn't matter? How could Oishi Shūichirō do this to him? How could him? Is he not his friend anymore? How fragile their friendship is. It only takes five years of distant meeting and a move out of land to end their Golden Pair relationship. Did Oishi tired of Eiji now? Did Oishi want to get rid of Eiji now? Did Oishi want to forget everything they shared together, now?

Oishi lift his hands to cup Eiji's cheeks, he brush his thumbs to wipe his tears. "It doesn't matter how long. Be it a year, two years or ten years, it doesn't matter. Because Eiji, I want you to come with me."

Eiji blink his eyes.

Once.

Twice.

Trice.

Oishi wipe his wet cheeks clean from any visible tears, smiling warmly for the other's response.

"Nya?"

He lowered his hands to his lap. "I want you to come with me, Eiji, to America. I had found a suitable school for you, it was just near my school,"

"Why?" Eiji wipe his runny nose on his sleeve.

"As soon as I got the offer, I had thought of asking you to come with me. I search for your school where you can study acrobat and work at the same time. We can live there together," _'forever.'_ He replies, leaving the last part unsaid.

"Really?"

"Really." Oishi smiles.

Eiji sniffed harshly. "It's...it's great, nya. Finally I can leave those demon senpai-tachi," he says, obviously happy and excited with the turn of event.

"Yes, you can leave your demon senpai-tachi and show them later what you had become," Oishi says, relief that Eiji had stop crying and change back to his usual self.

"I will be the number one stuntman in the...wait, in where? Japan or America?" he says, pounding for himself.

Oishi laugh. "Doesn't matter where. You can be the number one in America or number one in Japan."

Eiji nods enthusiastically. "I, Kikumaru Eiji will be the number one stuntman in the world. I will show those demon senpai-tachi the great Kikumaru-sama's stunt." His hands curled into a fist and shot them up his head.

Oishi laugh again. It sounds childish and unrealistic, to become a number one in the world. But Oishi doesn't care. It was what makes Eiji as Eiji, the happy and excited kid with dream and passion, the partner he loves so much.

"America, it's great, nya. I can't wait," he says, facing Oishi. "But why?"

"Huh?" The egg head tilted his head.

"It was a great offer, Oishi. Thank you." He smiles sincerely. "But why...all of a sudden? You cancel our meeting last month and didn't contact me much like you used to. And then you called last night to meet and then here, you drop a bomb on my shoulder,"

"You don't like it?" Oishi fake a hurt look.

"No. No. Not that, nya!" Eiji quickly wave it off. "I mean...I miss you, like really really miss you. You don't know how happy I was when you said you want to meet. It just...this thing about moving to America is kind of...sudden. I like surprise but not this kind of surprise, nya. It's not good for my heart."

Oishi chuckles softly. "Sorry. It's not that sudden, Eiji. As I said, as soon as I got the offer, I had thought of asking you to come with me. I don't want to leave you alone here. I can't leave you. I can't live without you."

"Hoi?"

"Because..."

Oishi grab Eiji's head and pulls the other closer, and caught his lips in a searing kiss. It was too sudden. Too fast for Eiji to realize that Oishi had kiss him. Oishi Shūichirō, his best friend, his double partner, his pair, had kiss him on the lips. Before Eiji can return the kiss, Oishi had pull away, smiling his sweet and loving smile.

"Because I love you..."

Eiji blink his eyes.

Once.

Twice.

Trice.

And the tears fall like a river down his cheeks, making Oishi panic again.

"Ei...Eiji..." He quickly brush the tears away. Worries engulfing him fully. He's not making Eiji scared, is he? He's not making Eiji hate him, right? He's not making Eiji feeling gross, did he?

No. It's not good. He just proposes to Eiji to go with him to America. He just confesses his undying love for Eiji. He just gives and in return, steal Eiji's first kiss.

He can't. He can't ruin everything now. He can't bear the fact of Eiji hating him and choose to not come with him. He can't imagine his life without Eiji by his side. He can't...

"Ufff..."

Oishi's eyes widen in surprise. Eiji had thrown his body, once again on him. Eiji had circled his arms around his back, hugging him close as if his dear life depends on it. His tears fall on Oishi's shoulder, marking a pool on his shirt.

Slowly, Oishi lift his arms to Eiji's back, pulling the smaller boy closer, as if it's still possible. Oishi smiles warmly and lovingly. It was Eiji's answers to his proposal, his confession and his kiss.

No words needed.

No signs required.

Just like how they play their doubles in courts. They know each other. They believe each other. They completed each other. The action, speaks louder than words.

Oishi knows his double partner well enough to know that the feeling is mutual, that Eiji loves him too, that Eiji wants to be together with him, forever.

* * *

How is it?

Is it bad?

Please leave some comment.

My first Prince of Tennis's fanfiction. This...is supposed to be a oneshot, for the moment. Until I decided to make the second and third chapter, so a oneshot that is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Following You

**Author:** yunshi_himura

**Pairings:** Oishi x Eiji

**Genre:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** Pg-13

**Length:** Doubleshot [for the moment]

**Chapter:** Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, purely Konomi Takeshi. Just own the idea and plot.

**Summary:** Oishi was sent to do some charity work, and Eiji followed after him.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The group of young doctors are on their way home from their charity work when they saw a group of village people circling what looks like a street performance. Curious, they stop on their track and watch from afar.

"There even street performance here?" a male doctor by the name of Shibahara asks.

"Ah...the grandfather at the village said there was someone came yesterday and play with the kids. May be that was it," a female doctor with the name of Kumamoto replies, watching with interest.

"Hump. What so great about street performance? While we had to work hard to save other people's lives, someone just playing around freely," another female doctor with a tag read as Hayakawa pinned on her chest snort disgustingly.

"Ma...It's fine right? That's what you called entertainment. Life is not only about work, sometimes you need to relax too. And we need those entertainers to entertained us," Shibahara says.

"Besides, they're working too. It just their work looks like they're playing around," Kumamoto says. "And I bet their bodies are hurting too,"

"Yes, if they're not careful enough, they might hurt themselves," Oishi, who keep his opinion to himself all this time just opens his mouth.

"Right? And look at that moves..." Shibahara says before wincing slightly when he saw the performer jump and spin and moves in the air. "How can his body moves like that?"

Oishi smiles. The street performer caught their presence and smiles cheerfully to their direction. He jumps as soon as his feet touch the ground, spin in midair and disappear.

"What? What?" Shibahara says, alarmed.

"Where did he go?" Kumamoto looks around, searching for the said performer.

"Don't panic," Oishi says calmly.

"How can you be so calm? That freak just disappears!" Hayakawa says, grabbing Oishi's arm.

"Because..." Oishi smiles to no one. "He will appear in front of me."

As soon as the egg-head said that, a silhouette of a red haired acrobat jump in front of them, making the group of doctors, save for Oishi, scream in shock. The acrobat grin at him as Oishi replies with the same sweet and loving smiles of his. Oishi's warm eyes meet with the acrobat's childlike and enthusiastic eyes.

The doctors' meet with their second surprise when the performer throw his body into Oishi's waiting arms.

"Oishi..." he cried, circling his arms around Oishi's shoulder and his legs around Oishi's waist.

"Eiji," Oishi whispers lowly as put one hand on Eiji's bottom to support him and the other hand on his back, hugging him.

"I miss you..." Eiji says, brushing his cheek against Oishi's.

"I miss you too," Oishi replies, pulling the other closer to his chest.

The other doctors look at the pair with mouths hanging open in shock. Hayakawa's hand fall from Oishi's arm and drop to her side. A light of camera flashing caught their attention as they turn around to meet with a light brown-coloured hair youth with his eyes close and smiling lips, walking closer to them.

"I'm really sorry if he surprise you, doctors."

"No. Not at all. It's okay." Shibahara was the first to calm his shock, bowing a little to greet the new comer.

He bowed in response, still smiling and once again clicking the shuttle of his camera. The second light broke the pair apart as Oishi caught the male standing before them.

"Fuji," he greets, still supporting and hugging Eiji.

"Hey, Oishi. Long time no see," Fuji says, waving his hand.

"Yeah, long time no see. In a month, I guess."

Fuji laughs. "Yeah. We last saw each other in Taka-san's sushi, watching Echizen's game."

Oishi nods, smiling. "Yeah..."

With his closed eyes, Fuji can see clearly Oishi's doctor friends still in a state of shock, moreover bewildered seeing as Eiji is still in Oishi's arms. The sight of the Golden Pair hugging each other was never a surprise for Fuji. He, and the other Seigaku Regulars are used to it. Eiji likes to glomp someone since their middle school days. His favourite victim was and still is Echizen, their cute youngest Regular. Anyone who saw Eiji glomping the younger boy would only think that as a loving gesture an older brother to his younger brother. Anyone who saw Eiji glomping his double partner after a match would only think that as a victory gesture the Golden Pair share. Even after they had separate in high school, watching Eiji and Oishi in each other arms too was not a surprise since they know the two are best friend.

Fuji was used to it and he would really love to capture the sweet and loving moment with his camera.

But unfortunately, Oishi's friends are not. This is the first time they meet Eiji but their first meeting had to be like this. Surely not a warm first meeting.

Fuji would love to leave Eiji and Oishi as it is, moreover, a happy Eiji is what Fuji loves the most. And the sadistic Fuji really loves to see the shock and pale faces of Oishi's friends, and would really like to let them have that reaction on their faces longer.

But they are Oishi's co-workers. It was not nice to have rumours around that might tarnishing Oishi's name. He has to do something before they create the rumours but not before capturing the faces in his camera.

Fuji fakes a cough. "Now, now, Eiji. You should let go now. You will break Oishi's back like that."

Eiji's eyes widen in surprise, as if just woken up from his sweet dream. He pulls away from Oishi and lowered his legs on the ground. "Nya, sorry, Oishi."

Oishi just smiles, a hand still on Eiji's back and the other on his side. "No, you won't. I'm stronger than I look."

Eiji grin happily, once again, forgetting where they are at.

Fuji sighs. As much as Eiji loves to glomp on others, Oishi too have his own strange fetish. Oishi loves the feeling of Eiji's body in his arms and he even loves to carry Eiji around on his back or his front like a baby. How did he know? He is the tensai anyway. But Fuji always wonders though how Oishi can stand Eiji's weight. He had Eiji on his back once before and he just fall after a couple of steps. Well, it might be love doing its work.

"Are they your friends, Oishi?" Fuji asks, trying to break the Golden Pair apart, again.

"Ah..." Oishi scratch the back of his head. "Sorry. Yeah. They're my co-workers. This is Shibahara, Kumamoto and Hayakawa," he says, introducing his doctor friends. "And guys, this is Eiji and Fuji, my friends since middle school."

Eiji take a step back, resulting in Oishi's hand moves from his back to his hand. Eiji bowed a little and grin at the other as a greeting.

Shibahara gasp when he meets with Eiji's face clearly for the first time. "You are...you're Kikumaru Eiji, aren't you? The Mister Kamen Rider,"

"Yup, that's me," Eiji says, grinning from ear to ear and shows his victory fingers. "Nice meeting you. Thank you for taking care of Oishi."

Shibahara's mouth opens wide with surprise for the nth time. "You're Mister Kamen Rider. Oishi, why you didn't tell me you're friends with such a man? Wow, this is great. I am your fan."

Eiji rubs his hair, smiling sheepishly, happy that he had a fan in Oishi's co-worker. "Thank you, nya."

The two female doctors look at each other, puzzled.

"He is the stuntman for a couple of tokusatsu's franchise, acting as the main kamen rider and would likely take over the throne. His fans called him as Mister Kamen Rider," Fuji says to the female doctors.

"Oh..." Kumamoto gasp, completely love struck by Fuji's smiles.

"Why are you here? Are you filming?" Shibahara asks as he looks around for a camera or production team.

Eiji shakes his head. "No. I'm free for a couple of days and I thought of giving Oishi a visit." He turns to Oishi. "I miss you, nya."

Oishi smiles. "I miss you too. And I'm sorry you had to travel this far just to see me."

Hayakawa frowns at the smiles exchange between Oishi and his friend. Oishi never look at her like that or smile at her like that. It was...

Hayakawa gasps. If she's not knowing any further, he sure the smiles and the look Oishi gives his friend was one of a kind.

* * *

"You must be so happy, you're glowing, Eiji," Fuji says that night in their hotel room.

"Of course, nya!" Eiji grins.

"You must really miss him then." He sighs, faking a hurt look. "I wonder if Eiji would miss me too and look this happy when we met after a long time,"

"Nya!" Eiji half shout as he jump beside Fuji on his bed. "I miss Fuji too when we didn't meet each other and I'm happy too when we met after a long time."

Fuji smiles, completely satisfied. "Really?"

"Nya! Fujiko-chan just teasing me," he whines.

Fuji chuckles. "I'm glad you're happy, Eiji."

Eiji move his body to sit beside Fuji with his back on the headboard. "I am happy. Thank you for coming with me nya, Fuji,"

"You're welcome. It's not like I have anything to do anyway. So, what next? You're not thinking of playing with the kids again, don't you?"

"Hurm..." Eiji put his finger on his lower lip, thinking. "To show you my gratitude, I will go with you wherever you want to go tomorrow,"

"Are you sure?" Fuji tilted his head. "Don't you want to spend some time with Oishi tomorrow?"

Eiji shakes his head, looking down on his lap. For a second, Fuji thought Eiji was sulking. He jumps slightly, ready to comfort him.

"Eiji..."

No reaction.

Fuji eyed him, and opens his eyes in surprise. No. Eiji is not sulking. It was...was that red on Eiji's face? Is he blushing?

"Eiji?" Fuji called, putting pressure in his voice.

"Nya!" Eiji jump nervously. "Ah, well...Oishi has worked tomorrow, nya. But it doesn't matter because the day after tomorrow was what important, and Oishi has a day off on that day,"

"The day after tomorrow? Why? Is it a special day?"

Eiji's face turns a shade just like his hair, making Fuji smirk at the response.

"Oh. That's why you were so eager to come here even though Oishi will be back in a week. I thought you miss him so much and can't wait anymore, but the truth is, it's a special day,"

"Nya, don't tease me, Fuji!" Eiji slap his palms on his cheeks, hiding his blushing face.

Fuji chuckled. "You're cute, Eiji. You're cuter when you're in love."

Eiji pouts, still hiding his cheeks.

"So, where would you guys go on that day? Judging from the two weeks you guys didn't see each other, don't tell me you're going to spend the entire day having sex,"

"Nya, Fuji!"

* * *

Oishi just finish cleaning up when he saw Eiji fall on his butt in the stream. Eiji pouts when he heard his partner laugh.

"Nya, Oishi!"

"Ha...ha...sorry, sorry," Oishi says between his chuckles.

He slowly step his foot on the stream, shivering slightly from the cold water as he walk closer to the still seated Eiji. He lowered his body until he was on the same level as Eiji, soaking his shorts and shirt in the process. Oishi smiles as he wipes Eiji's face with the cold water. Eiji shut his eyes, enjoying Oishi's loving hands patting his cheeks.

"You have to be careful, it's slippery," Oishi says.

Eiji opens his eyes, pouting even more. "This is so embarrassing for the great Kikumaru-sama to fall on his butt. My fans would laugh at me if they saw me,"

"No one would laugh at you, Eiji. It was an accident,"

"But Oishi laugh at me, nya." Eiji crossed his arms on his chest, faking a hurt.

"Did I?" Oishi tilted his head, chuckling. "Sorry. Sorry,"

"Hump!" Eiji turns his head away, facing the other direction.

"I'm sorry Eiji. I laugh because Eiji looks so cute,"

"Nya, Oishi! Don't tease me,"

"I'm not. Eiji is so cute."

Eiji still refuse to face Oishi, hiding his blushing face. Oishi moves to sit beside Eiji, putting his hand on Eiji's shoulder. Eiji shivers slightly at the contact. Oishi's hand feels warm against his wet and cold skin. Oishi pulls him closer, rubbing his hand up and down Eiji's arm.

Oishi and Eiji both keep their mouth shut, just enjoying the green scenery, cold stream, fresh air, birds chirping and each other.

They did nothing. Not talking. Not kissing. Not touching.

Just...enjoying the partner by their side.

"I really miss you, Oishi," Eiji says, breaking the silence.

Oishi rubs Eiji's red hair. "I miss you too, Eiji,"

"These two weeks without Oishi are disaster, nya."

Oishi smiles painfully. "I'm sorry, Eiji. It was because of my work that we had to separate for a while,"

"Don't say that." Eiji nudge Oishi a little. "Oishi is a doctor now, nya. He had to work hard to make sure everyone is in good health,"

"But still." Oishi sighs. "Of all day they had to send me to do some charity work in a remote village..."

"Well, I'm happy though, nya," Eiji says, grinning.

"Huh?" Oishi tilted his head, looking at Eiji confusedly.

"If they didn't send Oishi here, you wouldn't know about this place and we wouldn't have spent the day here."

Oishi smiles lovingly, his heart feels warm at Eiji's understanding and full support of his work.

It had been two weeks since he leave Tokyo and went to the remote village to do some charity work with his team. It's not that hard. In fact, it was not the first time he went to do some charity in the name of living in great health. He was used to it and last time, he was sent for nearly two months, moving one place after the other and resulting to a very minimal connection with Eiji. The longing he felt can't be said with word and can't show with action. But Eiji understand him fully, sharing the mutual longing all together.

But the work this time was the hardest for Oishi, and for Eiji too. Because there had to be the day where the two of them have to be together.

Oishi feels Eiji's soft lips against his. He returns the kiss, grabbing Eiji's head to pulls him closer. Oishi lick Eiji's lower lip to ask for permission, and Eiji gladly open his mouth, inviting Oishi's tongue to enter and ravish him.

They kiss like no tomorrow.

They kiss like it was their last.

They kiss like pouring every longing feeling they had.

They kiss like...how much they love each other.

They break the kiss, their forehead touch.

"Happy anniversary, Oishi," Eiji whispers.

Oishi peck Eiji's lips. "Happy anniversary, Eiji. Thank you for loving me and always by my side."

* * *

How is it?

Is it bad?

Please leave some comment.

Tokusatsu is a Japanese term that applies to any live-action film or TV drama that features use of special effects. Example of tokusatsu are ultraman, kamen rider, spiderman and such. A suit actor name Takaiwa Seiji is the current Mister Kamen Rider as named by his fans.

Since I had written this chapter, I had no choice but to write the third chapter. The last chapter will come in later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Following You

**Author:** yunshi_himura

**Pairings:** Oishi x Eiji [Golden Pair]

**Genre:** Drama, Angst

**Rating:** Pg-13

**Length:** Triple-shot

**Chapter:** Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, purely Konomi Takeshi. Just own the idea and plot.

**Summary:** Eiji had left, and Oishi followed after him.

**Additional Notes:** Italics are flashbacks, parts with dates are letters.

* * *

The Seigaku Regulars tidying the place as quietly as they could. It was not like they got into an argument or Fuji treat them with his menacing and _sweet_ smile or Inui's juice waiting for whoever dares to make a noise. No. It was not like that. Seigaku Regulars never know the word silent, not when they're all together in the same place. It just...no one...wants to say a word. Not even Kaidou hissing his snake noise.

The Regulars shut their lips tight. The only sound heard in the room was the sound of moving things and boxes. Even when Echizen drops pans and pots in the kitchen, no one say a word, and Momoshiro just went to help him without complain.

This silence, however, is broken when Kaidou went to Fuji, holding a small metal box in a shape of a thick book. "Fuji senpai," he called.

"Hurm?" Fuji stops his work, turns around to face the bandana boy.

"What should we do about this?" he asks.

Everyone stop moving. Even Tezuka had walk to the door to look. Kaidou and he are working in the study room when the younger saw something he needs to verify with Fuji. Kaidou leaving the room is nothing suspicious. They had walk around the apartment more than they can count, and Tezuka just ignore him like he should be. But just like everyone else, Kaidou's voice draw his interest.

Because it's weird. Whatever is inside the box, Kaidou should know better than to ask. Even though they didn't have a rule, all of them seem to stick with an unsaid rule of just working without making a single noise. And Kaidou had follows the rule for a couple of hours before he choose to break it.

"What is it?" Fuji asks.

"Uh..." Kaidou look at the box for a second. "It's something important,"

"Of course it's important, Mamushi. All of these things are important," Momoshiro mock him from the kitchen, finding it pleasing to finally had someone crack the quietness.

Kaidou hiss, his cheeks growing pink.

"Should we take a break? It's nearly lunch time," Inui says from the balcony, helping his favourite junior out and as much interest about the box.

Fuji turns to Tezuka. The former captain sighs and agreed for a lunch break. Kawamura call his father to send their sushi, Momoshiro prepare their drinks, Inui and Echizen tidying the couch and sofas, Fuji went to wash his hands, Tezuka move the box on top of the single sofa to make room for himself, Kaidou went to sit on the floor opposite of Tezuka with a coffee table in the middle of them, holding the metal box close to his chest.

The silence resume even after all the Regulars taking their seat and Momoshiro handing out their drinks. They sit in circle with Tezuka on a single sofa, on the couch at his left side are Fuji, Kawamura and Inui, Kaidou, Momoshiro and Echizen on the floor respectably facing their seniors, with Momoshiro and Echizen sit opposite of the long couch.

"Should we talk about the box while we wait for Kawamura's sushi?" Inui break the silence this time.

"I guess. Now, Kaidou. What's wrong with the box?" Fuji replies.

Kaidou hiss again and slowly put the box on top of the coffee table. The Regulars stare at the box, marking an interest and confused on their faces.

"Is that a safe box?" Kawamura asks.

Inui nods. "It is a safe box in a shape of a book. It's a tricky way to keep your valuable things hidden from others. But..." Inui's glasses shine when he eyed the box.

The wording ~ Letters to Heaven ~, which they perfectly know as Oishi Shūichirō's handwriting, wrote on a piece of white paper paste on top of the actual title of the box.

"The box was unlocked. And there were..." Kaidou says, finding it difficult to end his words.

Momoshiro frowns, obviously frustrated with Kaidou's way of going round-a-bout and hanging his sentence. He reaches for the box, open the cover and freeze when he saw what was hidden inside.

"What is it, Momoshiro?" Inui asks.

Momoshiro pick them and show them to his teammate. "Letters..."

"To Kikumaru senpai," Kaidou whispers, lowering his eyes on the floor.

Silence.

Everyone eyes are on the letters except Kaidou. Momoshiro put the letters on the table beside the box. Eiji's name is at the middle and dates on the top right corner of the envelopes, writing in Oishi's handwriting.

"What should we do?" Kawamura asks.

"Should we read them?" Echizen asks.

"We can't," Tezuka replies.

"But buchou, it's not like Eiji senpai can..." Momoshiro's speech died even before he can finish. A wave of sadness kicks in his chest.

Silence.

Everyone lower their heads in misery. Momoshiro falls back onto his seat. He turns his head away from the letters, refuse to look at them. He cursed Kaidou in his breath. Why that stupid Mamushi had to show them the box? Now they're back on square one and start mourning for the loss. Damn that stupid Mamushi for failing to read the atmosphere.

"I think we should," Fuji says after a long silence of washing his sadness. "It might be important,"

"No matter how important, we can't. It's an invasion of privacy," Tezuka warn.

"We should, Tezuka," Fuji replies without looking at the former captain. "Only then we can decide whether we should send them or burned them,"

Kaidou lift his head. "We can send them?"

"We can," Inui answered, pushing his spectacles on his nose.

"Then..." Fuji leaned forward, scattering the letters to choose which one to read first.

Tezuka sighs, arms crossed over his chest, leaning his back on the sofa. There was nothing he could do. He might be the captain, the former captain of Seigaku tennis team back when they were in middle school, but Fuji had a say in here and his words are absolute.

xXxXxXx

8 June

It was raining today. There are a lot of people coming. Everyone wear black and crying. Did you remember, Eiji? You had said that it was humiliating for the great Kikumaru-sama to fall on his butt and you're worried that your fans will laugh at you. No, Eiji. I want to tell you how wrong you are. I want to scream at you to let you know it was not. No one laugh at you, Eiji. No one thought it was humiliating. Everyone were crying, Eiji. Your fans, your family, your friends, your rivals. Even the sky was crying at the loss of the great Kikumaru-sama.

I don't remember how long I stay there, watching over you like I should. It never bored me to watch my beloved Eiji. But Fuji had thought otherwise. I really don't know what happen but I was with the others in Taka-san's sushi when I realize it. Everyone were there; our friends; our regulars; our teammate. They're talking in a very quiet voice. Even Momo and Kaidou didn't argue even once. They comfort me. They hug me. They cried with me. But it was not enough. It was not as same as your arms, Eiji.

xXxXxXx

_They're lying on their bed that night. Eiji was reading his manga while Oishi himself was reading his school book. Even though his eyes were on the open book on his lap, Oishi's mind was flying somewhere. He had been thinking a lot about it lately but he didn't tell Eiji yet. He was waiting for the right time and right moment to voice his mind. He doesn't know himself why he waits so long to talk. It's not like Eiji will resent the idea. Knowing Eiji, the other would be happy and as enthusiastic as he is. But still, Oishi was worried. He was worried if Eiji would think the idea was grossed or he never had plans to do it with him. But what if Eiji thinking otherwise? What if Eiji had think what he is thinking? If he didn't ask, he wouldn't know. _

_Oishi look at Eiji from the corner of his eyes. Eiji was smiling and laughing from the manga. Oishi healed a breath. There goes nothing. _

_"__Eiji," he called. _

_"__Nya?" The red-head replies without leaving his eyes from the manga. _

_"__Can we talk?"_

_Eiji turns to face Oishi, puzzled. "What's wrong, Oishi? You sound serious."_

_Oishi chuckles, trying to cover his nervousness. He put his journal on the bedside table. Seeing this, Eiji do the same to his manga and move to a comfortable position._

_Oishi grab Eiji's hand, rubbing his thumb on Eiji's back hand. "Eiji, what do you think about marriage?"_

_"__Nya?" Eiji tilted his head. "Marriage? What there to think? I love marriage. It means they want to build a new happy family. There are two people loving each other and swear to live together forever,"_

_"__Then, what do you think about us getting married?"_

_Eiji froze. He stares into Oishi's eyes as the other wait for his replies patiently. A single tears fall from Eiji's eyes._

xXxXxXx

13 June

30 hours. They said I had been working nonstop for 30 hours. They ask me to stop and force me to go home to take same rest. I don't want to. I can still work. I don't feel tired at all. As long as I didn't make any mistake or endanger my patients, I can still work perfectly. But no. They won't listen to anything I said. They don't understand. They don't understand at all. I don't want to go home. I don't want to go to that empty house. It will just remind me that Eiji was not there waiting for me. Only with working, only with meeting with patients, only with busily doing something, my mind can stop thinking about Eiji.

Your brother came by the hospital. He drags me away to your family house. Today is the seventh day. I should be there to listen to the sutras and praying. It has been seventh day already? Seven days without Eiji? Times sure fly fast without me realizing it.

xXxXxXx

_Kikumaru Eiji is the happiest, friendliest and playful guy Oishi had ever known. Oishi really hate to see any kind of sadness or hurt marred Eiji's eyes. He had sworn since they became lover, that he would never let Eiji cry. But today, Eiji's tears are far from his reach. He doesn't care much since the tears are out of happiness. _

_Eiji had cried when they recite their vow. Eiji had cried when he slip the wedding ring on his finger. Eiji had cried when they shared their first kiss as a married couple. Eiji had cried when Echizen throw flowers over their heads and wishing them happiness. _

_Oishi didn't mind with this kind of cry. _

xXxXxXx

17 June

You remember Hayakawa-san? I was really mad today and I shout at her. Can you believe it? The gentle me were raising my voice at her. If you were there, you will be shocked and scold me too. I'm sorry. But she deserved it. She gets on my nerves and was too much. She said I should forget about you, she said I should move on, she said I should look at her, she said I should let her take over your place.

And I told her, never!

I never told you this because she was not worth mentioned. But she had since years ago had taken a liking on me. She had tried to hit on me since our intern but I reject her. Of course I did. I have a cute wife at home where no one can replace. Hihi. You will get mad again if I refer you as my wife, but Eiji, you really are my wife. My own pretty and cute wife.

xXxXxXx

_The Seigaku Regulars are talking and laughing happily in Oishi and Eiji's new apartment. The married couple had come back to Japan as soon as Oishi had finish his studies and Eiji make a name in the stunt industry back in America. They move in an apartment, in the same building as Fuji but in different floor. And the Seigaku Regulars are invited to their housewarming party. _

_They had their own lives, but they still keep in contact with each other. Only Tezuka and Echizen going pro, Fuji opens his own photography studio, Kawamura taking over the sushi business, Inui working in pharmacy lab, Kaidou and Momoshiro just as regular office workers, Oishi as a doctor and Eiji the promising stuntman in the tokusatsu business. _

_It's a coincidence for Tezuka and Echizen to be in Japan for a short break when Oishi and Eiji host their party. And it feels just like the old days where they are still middle scholars, playing around without care about anything but tennis. And it's also the night when the others, save for Echizen, to learn about the Golden Pair's wedding. _

_They didn't say anything aside from wishing the pair happiness. They didn't judge them or saying nasty things to them. Of all, they're happy since they know how the pair cares for each other and no one can do it better than they themselves._

_In the midst of blurry mind from the alcohol, Momoshiro tease Eiji to kiss his husband in front of everyone. But Eiji can't move from his position on the floor because both Fuji and Echizen had slump on him from drinking too much. And the still sober Oishi didn't know what make of him to crawl at Eiji and lock his lips in a searing kiss. _

_It makes Momoshiro whistle, Kawamura stunned, Kaidou blushes, and Tezuka turns his head away. Inui make a frank comment about how the shy Oishi want to show everyone their loving sides, even once. Echizen mumbled in his sleep about how he had seen enough of their cheesiness back in America. _

xXxXxXx

25 June

I came to your family house today to ask your parents' permission to not have you in Kikumaru's family grave. I want us to bury together, Eiji and Shūichirō, in one grave, so we can still be together, in our new home, forever. Thankfully, your family understand, and agreed easily. You don't have to worry, Eiji. I had prepared everything, just like how I did when we move back to Japan. I want Eiji to be comfortable. I want Eiji to be happy. So I had prepared our new home. It will be perfect for us to start anew.

Your family invite me for a dinner but I had to decline. I'm sorry I had to lie to your family. I can't eat on the same table with your family. Since eating with Eiji's family only remind me of Eiji.

And it hurts.

xXxXxXx

_When Eiji had a free day, he would come to the hospital bringing lunch or dinner for Oishi and snacks for his co-workers. As Oishi had promised, he would be Eiji's special trainer. Eiji was taking care of Oishi's health while Oishi taking care of Eiji's body. _

_When Oishi had a day off, he would go to the studio to watch Eiji working his stunt. It never bored Oishi to watch Eiji jump and flip and spin in the air. He can watch Eiji's performance for hours, and still feels amazed by how Eiji's body was so flexible even when he's getting older. _

_Oishi had maintained a good relationship with the production team, but introduced himself as Eiji's housemate and personal trainer. No matter how close the pair is in front of everyone, no one seems to grasp the fact that the two was actually a couple. And they're lucky too since no media was interested in a stuntman hiding in a suit's gossip. _

xXxXxXx

27 June

It was my day off and I went for a walk. I don't know where I went but my legs bring me there, to the place where it all started. The place where Golden Pair was formed, the place where we went every time we lost a match, the place where I confessed to Eiji, the place where we share our secrets, the place that had witnessed our love; the green container. Surprisingly, it was still there, standing proudly over the hill just like the last time we were there.

But it was not the same anymore, Eiji. Because I never went there alone, not without Eiji. I want to go away, far away from there. Because it only remind me of Eiji, of our memories together. But my legs were tied to the ground, and I can't move. I stay there, on top of the container, watching the sunsets, watching the stars sparkling, watching the moon shining.

I miss you, Eiji. I really really miss you.

xXxXxXx

_Eiji snuggled onto Oishi's chest as the other had his arm on Eiji's shoulder, hugging him close. _

_"__Are you worried?" Eiji asks. _

_Oishi sighs as he runs his fingers along Eiji's hair. "Yeah..."_

_"__Don't be. It's all in the past. I'm sure he is not as bad as before," Eiji says, trying to reassure Oishi. _

_"__But still..." Oishi sighs again, looking down on Eiji. "I'm worried."_

_Eiji lift up his head. His dark blue eyes meet Oishi's. He smiles his trademark cheerful smile. "Don't worry, Shūichirō. I would be fine. He was just a senpai playing with his kouhai. He is an adult now, he won't bully me anymore. And there were many people there. They won't just let the great Kikumaru-sama being bullied and do nothing, you know."_

_Oishi kiss Eiji's forehead, trying to calm the uneasiness nestled in his chest. Oishi doesn't know why, even if Eiji had told him everything would be fine, or if Eiji had assured him that it all in the past when they're still young, it still shaken Oishi a bit. He doesn't feel good about it. He doesn't feel good at all. The prospect of Eiji's former demon senior back in his stunt training centre working in the same production as Eiji worries Oishi to death. _

_But Oishi thought he should believe in Eiji, even though his heart drums heavily against his chest at how he should force Eiji to stay away from him. _

xXxXxXx

1 July

If I know, I won't let you work with that demon. If I know, I would force the team to not let you two to work together. Eiji is the Mister Kamen Rider. Whatever Eiji said or whatever I ask, the team would have agreed easily without question. They should terminate his contract. They shouldn't have him walk anywhere near Eiji. They should know how dangerous he is.

If I know, I won't let you go to work.

If I know, I should just tell Eiji how horrible I feel about these things.

But I didn't. Because I believe in Eiji. I believe when Eiji said it was all in the past and that demon senpai is a working adult. I believe in whatever Eiji said because the kind hearted Eiji won't lie to me.

But Eiji, it was so painful when you had learnt to lie for the first time.

xXxXxXx

_"__And cut!" the director yelled from the ground floor. "Kikumaru-san, Sakurai-san, you guys can come downstairs. We will shoot another angle,"_

_"__Hoi. Hoi," Eiji says, waving his hand because no one can see his grin from the suit he wears. _

_Eiji sprung excitedly away from the dangerous second floor. There are no walls, the concrete blocks with its iron rods on top are everywhere and pieces of broken windows scattered around the floor. No matter how much they put safety on priority, it still dangerous to walk around if you're not careful enough. And no matter how jumpy the great Kikumaru-sama can dodge the remains of the building, it's still not enough if there was the demon senior behind him. _

_And before he knows it, he was push hard from behind when they were walking down the stairs. Eiji missed his foot and his eyes widen when he saw where he might land. He might get killed if his head hit the sharp broken concrete first, so he spin his body, only to fall on his butt. And he feels warm blood seeps the suit he wear. _

xXxXxXx

4 July

Another sleepless night. I remember when I can't sleep, Eiji would always massage my shoulder, make me hot chocolate, sing me lullaby and stay with me until I can go to sleep. But Eiji was not here to give me even a goodnight kiss.

I'm tired, Eiji. I'm tired to tell you how much I have missed you. It never bothers me before. I can shout to the world how much I love Eiji. I can kiss you every day, every hour, every minute, every second because that shows how much I love you.

But I'm tired, Eiji. This longing feeling in me had drained everything I had left.

That's why, I'm writing these letters, in hope it will reach Eiji. So Eiji will know what he had done to me after he left. But I'm afraid, I'm afraid to send them because it only means that Eiji was not here with me.

xXxXxXx

_Oishi runs to the hospital, the neighbouring hospital near the shooting place. He screams at the emergency room, shouting at the hospital assistants and nurses holding him to let him in since he is a doctor himself. _

_Let him see Eiji. Let him save Eiji. _

_"__We're really sorry, Oishi sensei," the director told him regretfully. He doesn't sure if Oishi heard him in the midst of his scream, but surprisingly he did. _

_Oishi stop struggling, turns to face the director. His eyes red; with anger, with sadness, with pain. He push the assistants holding him, and grab the director's collar. "You! How dare you film in an abandoned building without safety? How dare you let him work without protection?" _

_"__I'm...I'm sorry," the director bowed his head in shame. _

_It's his entire fault. He had heard rumours from the suit actors' team on how much Sakurai abhor Eiji. But he just thought it was just a jealousy from watching a younger person surpass him in stunt and work lead. He never thinks the hatred would lead to killing, moreover with cameras and crews present. _

xXxXxXx

5 July

Do you remember that day, Eiji? That day when I propose to you and I confessed my feeling to you? I want that day to be our own special day. That's why I deliberately choose that date to hold our wedding. Since we were in America, we can get married whenever we want. But I want our big day to happen on that special day. To me, the day Eiji agreed to come with me to America was special. The day Eiji be my wife was special. The day Eiji and I promise to always be together are special.

On that special day, we had sworn to always be together, forever.

Do you remember, Eiji? You had sulk to me because Fuji was teasing you about how you can't live without me, because you had always followed me to wherever I go. I'm sorry, Eiji. Because of me, Eiji had to travel everywhere just so we can spend the special day together.

But I want to tell Fuji how wrong he was. It was not Eiji. It was me. It was me who can't live without Eiji.

Eiji had come with me, Eiji had followed after me. It was always Eiji who had to go somewhere to meet me. This time, it won't happen again. I will come to you, Eiji. I will follow you.

So, wait for me, Eiji.

xXxXxXx

_Oishi slumps on the hospital floor, unmoving. They had taken Eiji's body from the emergency room's door to somewhere else. But Oishi was too lifeless to move. He can't even blink his eyes. _

_Eiji..._

_His Eiji...had left him. _

_And Oishi was alone, waiting for nothing, waiting for a miracle, waiting for someone to get him, and waiting for Eiji to come back. _

_He didn't even hear when the production team said that that demon senior was prison. He might sentence to death since his crimes was caught on camera, as a solid proof where he can't even run away. _

_But Oishi didn't care. Because everything are pointless. Even if he can kill that demon senior with his own hands, it doesn't matter anymore. Because his Eiji won't come back._

xXxXxXx

6 July

Happy anniversary, my beloved, Kikumaru Eiji.

xXxXxXx

Tezuka lowered the last letter, and lowered his eyes too, avoiding to look at his friends and juniors after he finish reading Oishi's letters.

Fuji is still sniffling beside him. Kawamura brushes his tears from his cheeks. Inui wipe his glasses from the mist of his tears. Kaidou turns his head away, hiding his sadness from his teammates to see. Momoshiro's hands balled into a fist. Echizen pulls his cap to hide his red eyes.

Only Tezuka who looks calm enough, from the eyes of his teammates. But he shared the same sorrow with them, only he didn't show it on his face. His heart clench tightly in his chest when he realizes how hurt and pain Oishi really felt being alone. They had tried, Fuji and him, and Kawamura, and the others, they had tried to help Oishi, to fill his time and mind away from thinking only about Kikumaru. They might success. They might fail. Tezuka didn't know. The only thing he sure was no matter what they did, Oishi won't forget that easily because Kikumaru's name had carved in his heart.

Only the sound of sniffling filled the room. And Tezuka didn't wish to pinpoint who. It could be Fuji alone, and it could be Momoshiro too, and it could be Kaidou joining in. He doesn't dare to lift up his head to see. And no one dare to say a word or even tease the former captain on reading the letter after his objection to it.

It's a good thing Tezuka took the turn to read the letters. Because Fuji was a crying mess after he read the first letter. No matter how childishly close Momoshiro is with Eiji, or how Echizen get the special place to be the witness of Oishi and Eiji's wedding, or how Oishi and Eiji had visit Kawamura's sushi regularly, or how Inui and Eiji spent time together plotting and spying, or how Kaidou had ask Oishi for advice about his health, or how close Tezuka was with his vice captain, it still Fuji Syusuke who hold the deepest pain between them. Fuji is the closest friend Eiji had, and they had shared secrets and memories of their own. To lost his own dear friend, and to read the letters that are mean for the said friend, put Fuji on a breaking point. He had lost his voice even before he finish reading the first letter, and Kawamura had to calm him down. And it left Tezuka to take his place to continue reading the letters no matter how much he thought it was wrong and how they had invade Oishi's privacy.

But he did. And it is resulting in them crying together in the room of Oishi and Eiji's apartment.

"What should we do...about these letters?" Inui asks when he was sure he had calm enough.

"Burn them," Tezuka replies calmly, lifting his head to face Inui. "Oishi didn't need them anymore. He can tell Kikumaru himself,"

"If we want to burn them, we should bury the ashes with Oishi's and Eiji's in their grave later," Kawamura voice his thought.

"We should." And Tezuka agreed easily.

They know how much Eiji and Oishi means to each other and how much they care for each other. But only from these letters, they know how much they love each other to the point of following each other and to hold with their promise of always be together, forever.

Eiji can't live without Oishi.

Oishi can't move on without Eiji.

To the point of his heart had stops moving on the day of their anniversary.

* * *

How is it?

Is it bad?

Please read and review

The last chapter. It's breaking my heart every time I write Oishi's letters. But I'm sorry if you found it not sad enough to cry. And sorry if I didn't put any warning up there, because it will be spoiler and I hate spoiler. Hehe.

About sending the letters to heaven, if you know Korean mini-drama Postman to Heaven, you will know what I mean. If not, I will leave you to your imagination.

I believe the suits for suit actors are only for acting. They didn't serve as a safety suit to the one who wears them. It might be thick than our usual cloth, but when accident happen, it can happen.

How Oishi and Eiji are buried in one grave, it's in Japanese funeral customs practices. It will be long to explain but you can read this if you like. 2009/09/18/death-in-japan-japanese-funeral-customs-practices-and-a-story-of-obligation

Correct me if I'm wrong.


End file.
